The Death that saved Christmas
by FallingDream
Summary: When peter has a change of heart and does all the decorating for Christmas, Stewie gets mad and sets up a trap for Peter, that makes him ruin Christmas. Soon after the mess has been made, Stewie has a change of heart and calls up a friend to help him save


**(AN: Still pending on the next chapter of my Stewie's Revenge story, but I'm not going to finish it now, I have to do a Christmas special in honor of the Griffins at Christmas)**

**In the Griffin home, 3 days till Christmas Eve, chaos breaks out! Stewie is on edge because he think Santa is going to break in and steal his presents, he also thinks Santa is evil and won't bring him what he wants any ways. Meg is more self-conscious than ever due to the fact that she was going to have to face the kids at school wearing another one of grandma's horrible sweaters she sends every Christmas. Chris is all too excited as he can't wait for Grandma's sweater to come because for some reason he loves them, also he wants to get an Abe Lincoln action figure to go with the rest of his strange action figures. Lois Griffin is very stressed at some point of time in the day she always screams at someone, mostly very often. Now Peter Griffin is the sanest one of the group, he is trying to make this Christmas happy and the best one they have ever had, he is determined to not ruin Christmas, if you call that possible. Grandma is very happy Christmas is here, she is in Florida knitting her sweaters for all the family to love. So as you see, Christmas is very busy for the family.**

"**Hey Quagmire what are you doing for Christmas?" Peter asked as he quickly downed his beer. "Nothing I guess, probably going to find me a Christmas fox gigida gigida gigida!" Quagmire said humorously. "Yeah well I'm going to make the best Christmas ever for the family, I'm not even going to ruin it!" Peter said proudly. His pride was quickly demolished as he heard everyone in the bar burst out laughing. "Peter you could never do that ! This Christmas will be just like all the other ones, ruined by you and planned by Lois!" Joined in Cleveland as he laughed. "Yes I can! I can and I will I'll show all you non Christmas idiots! Actually I going to go get some lights put up right now!" Says Peter as he walks triumphantly out the door. Five minuets later he walks back in and says, "Maybe after a couple more beers it'll be easier." "Peter you just left!" said Cleveland after whispering to the clan mockingly. "Yeah I know but I couldn't get home." He said. "Well what happened to your car?" Joe questioned. I walked" " You couldn't walk the two minuets to your house!" Quagmire laughed. "Shut up" Peter said angrily. " I didn't feel like starting right now anyways." **

**Back in the home Lois was making dinner and getting things ready for the Christmas holiday when Peter came in looking glum, but not drunk. "Peter! What are you doing home so early, and most importantly why aren't you drunk yet?" Lois said, very concerned about Peter's whereabouts. "Were you even at the bar?" "Yeah I went, but I only had one beer." He said with great remorse. Lois said "Peter do you expect me to believe that?" "You never had just one at the bar baby!" "Ok guys come on in." He said directed in the direction of the door. Quagmire, Cleveland, and Joe all came in laughing their heads off. "Lois, Lois, he had one beer!" Quagmire said between spurts of laughter. Only one!" Cleveland cried as he laughed his head off. Joe sat there laughing and laughing and finally managed to say "Yeah Peter really has us confused today, only one!" Well Lois was quite shocked and sort of freaked out by this change in heart. Finally she thought it over and decided it was a good thing, maybe he was quitting! She just about said this when she laughed to herself, no what was I thinking, and decided he must be really sick. She finally spoke, "Peter are you okay?" "No I need to get make Christmas the best for all of us!" He suddenly perked up and ran around getting everything ready so fast that no one could even talk to him. He finally stopped and looked around to marvel at his wonderful work. "Wow honey, look what I did." Peter said obviously very surprised of himself. "Yes it's wonderful, but are you sure it'll last?" She said uncertainly. "I won't ruin it this year I promise!" Just then Stewie walks in and says, "My, my Lois, you really have gone all out this year eh?" "Stewie just look at what your father has done!" She said happily as she picked Stewie up and carried him to the tree. "What, the fat man did this!" Stewie exclaimed as he started into a fit of laughter. "Never, he could never do this!" "Yes he did it and now he promised he wouldn't ruin it!" Lois said as she put Stewie down and walked over to Peter. **

**Stewie realized to himself that he was just going to have to think up a plan to ruin Christmas, since Peter wouldn't. He decided he wouldn't ruin it himself, but instead get Peter to by making certain things happen that just might make Peter destroy something.**

**The next day when the Lois woke up, she noticed that Peter was not in bed. She found this extremely unusual, and she went downstairs to find him. There he was, amidst all the rubble she found him lying on the ground, bottle of beer in hand, and about 20 more bottles in a pile beside him. "Peter!" She exclaimed. "What have you done to the Christmas stuff! You promised you wouldn't!" She screamed as she left the room crying. Stewie came downstairs with a grin on his face. He had heard the yelling and crying and he knew his plan worked. Last night, he had put an enticing trap of beer in a pile in a big net. He then had lured Peter downstairs with a baloney sandwich and when Peter saw the beer, there was no stopping him, just when Peter got drunk, he let the net go and Peter stumbled around the room knocking various things over and breaking everything but his precious T.V. Stewie smiled as he peeked around the corner at the sight of Lois crying. Just then she walked in and woke Peter up. "Look what you've done Peter! You said you wouldn't and you did! You ruined Christmas again!" She said with much sadness in her voice. "Huh, what…" Peter said just before his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw the mess. "Holy crap who made this mess!" He said angrily as he awoke. By this time everyone was downstairs staring bewildered at the mess and all at the same time everyone spoke. "You did!" They stared angrily at Peter as his expression changed from angry to sad, as he saw the bottles next to him he realized the truth, he had made this mess, he had ruined Christmas. Just then, Stewie looked around at all his family, and how sad they all were. He had a change of heart and decided to make a difference. He quickly slipped out of the room and called his friend for help.**

**Everyone was sitting around looking glum, when there was a sudden knock on the door. Stewie jumped to answer it and as he opened the door and saw who it was, he gave him a wink. Death walked in and declared that he had something to say. Peter said," I'm not dying again am I?" He chuckled, "No, but I have something even more important than that to come here for." Death walked to the middle of the room and cleared his throat. "You guys don't really know the meaning of Christmas. I hear rumors that every year things go wrong and someone ruins the turkey, or decorations, and you all go nuts over those simple things and figure Christmas is ruined. Well it's not, because Christmas is a time of family, and great joy,so all of you lighten up and have a great Christmas!" Well by then the whole family seemed pretty happy, and they all agreed that Death was right! They were going to have a great Christmas without all the trimmings. Stewie learned a lesson that day, don't destroy things you can't fix!**

**THE END**

**(AN: Merry Christmas you all!) **


End file.
